csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
William Petersen
William Louis Petersen is een Amerikaanse acteur en producer, het meest bekend om zijn rol als Gil Grissom in de CBS-serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation en voor zijn rol als Will Graham in de film Manhunter. Biografie William werd geboren in Evanston in Illinois als jongste van 6 kinderen. Zijn ouders zijn June en Arthur Edward Petersen die in een meubelzaak werkte. Hij is van Deense en Duitse afkomst. Hij heeft 2 broers: Arthur Jr. en Robert, plus drie zussen: Anne, Mary Kay en Elizabeth. Hij studeerde in 1972 af aan de Bisschop Kelly High School in Boise, Idaho. Hij werd op een football beurs toegelaten tot Idoha State University. Terwijl hij op de universiteit zat, nam William een acteercursus die de richting van zijn leven veranderde. Hij verliet de school, samen met zijn vrouw, Joanne, in 1974 en volgde een drama professor naar het Baskenland, waar hij studeerde als Shakespeare-acteur. William was geïnteresseerd in de Basken cultuur en hij bestudeerde de Baskische taal, en gaf zijn dochter Baskische de naam Maite Nerea; ze werd geboren in Arrasaté - Mondragón in 1975. William keerde terug naar Idoha om acteur te worden. Daarna verhuisde hij naar Chicago om met familie te wonen. Hij werd actief in het theater en verdiende zijn "Actors' Equity Card". Hij trad op met het Steppenwolf Theater Company, waarvan hij sinds 2008 een ensemble lid is. Hij is ook mede-oprichter van het Remains Theater. Carrière Categorie:Acteurs In 1985 kreeg William zijn eerste break toen hij een Secret Service Agent speelde die een schurk werd om zijn mentor William Friedkin's te wreken in de film To Live and Die in L.A. Het volgende jaar speelde William in de eerste Hannibal Lecter film, Michael Mann's Manhunter, waarin hij FBI-Agent Will Graham speelde. Omdat zijn rol in Manhunter emotioneel uitputtend was, deed hij er alles aan om zich te ontdoen van Graham. Hij schoor zijn baard, knipte zijn haar en verfde het blond. Hij beweert ook dat hij dat gedaan heeft omdat zijn dialoog voor een toneelstuk in Chicago er altijd uitkwam zoals Graham klonk; Hij verfde zijn haar zodat hij in de spiegel kon kijken en een ander persoon zag. William wees een rol in Oliver Stone's Platoon af, omdat hij dan naar de Filipijnen moest, ver van zijn familie. In plaats daarvan werkte hij aan de film Long Gone als een minor league baseball speler en manager. William kreeg de rol van Henry Hill in de film Goodfellas aangeboden maar deze wees hij ook af. In een ABC-miniserie, The Kennedys of Massachusetts, speelde William de vader van de Amerikaanse president John F Kennedy, ambassadeur Joseph P Kennedy. De film won een Emmy en een Golden Globe van respectievelijk 8 en 2 nominaties. William portretteerde, ook in 1990, de beruchte Patrick Floyd "Patt" Garrett in Young Guns II. In 1993 verscheen William in een andere miniserie, Return to Lonesome Dove, en in 1996 in Fear. Na Joseph en John F Kennedy geportretteerd te hebben, kreeg hij in 2000 een ander politiek karakter in The Contender. William speelde de rol van gouverneur Jack Hathaway, een gewetenloze kandidaat voor vice-president. Hij verscheen in de noir thriller Mulholland Falls als een personage dat zich bevindt op de gewelddadige ontvangende einde van een tactiek van de politie squad van Los Angeles. Hij speelde in Kiss the Sky ''en verscheen ook als onderdeel van een all-star cast in een remake van de film ''12 Angry Man met Courtney B. Vance, George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon en Mykelti Williamson. Van 2000 tot 2010 speelde William Gil Grissom in de CBS misdaaddrama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. William nam een break van CSI om te verschijnen in een 5 weken durende run van de Trinity Repertory Company productie van Dublin Carol in Providence, Rhode Island. William vernieuwde zijn contract bij CBS om in CSI te verschijnen voor het seizoen 2008-2009, naar verluidt voor 600.000 dollar per aflevering. Op 15 juli 2008 melde Associated Press dat William de show verliet als een vast castlid in seizoen 9 om meer te kunnen acteren op het podium, maar dat hij kon terugkeren als gastster. Hij blijft een uitvoerend producent van de show. Op 3 februari 2009 werd William geëerd met een ster op de Hollywood Walk of Fame. Het groote deel van de cast en crew van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation kwam naar de ceremonie. William's ster bevindt zich op 6667 Hollywood Blvd, direct voor de legendarische Musso & Frank Grill. Persoonlijke Leven William trouwde met zijn vriendin Gina Cirone in juli 2003. Hij heeft een dochter, Maite (geboren in 1975) uit zijn vorige huwelijk. Maite beviel in oktober 2003 en augustus 2009 van zijn kleinzonen Mazrik William en Indigo. William is een fervent Chicago Clubs fan. Op 5 juli 2011 verwelkomde William en Gina een tweeling via een draagmoeder. Filmografie * Thief (1981) * To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) * The Twilight Zone (1986) * Manhunter (1986) * Amazing Grace and Chuck (1987) * Long Gone (1987) * Cousins (1989) * The Kennedys of Massachussets (1990) * Young Guns II (1990) * Hard Promises (1991) * Passed Away (1992) * Keep the Change (1992) * Return to Lonesome Dove (1993) * Curacao (1993) * In the Kingdom of the Blind, The Man With One Eye is King (1995) * Fear (1996) * The Beast (1996) * 12 Angry Men (1997) * Gunshy (1998) * The Staircase (1998) * The Rat Pack (1998) * Kiss The Sky (1999) * The Skulls (2000) * The Contender (2000) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2009, 2011) * Detachment (2011) * Seeking A Friend for the End of the World (2012) Productie Credits * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Keep the Change * Hard Promises Theater Remains Theater Indulgences in a Louisville Harlem (1980) * Sixty Six Scenes of Halloween (1981) * The Tooth of Crime (1984) * Moby Dick (1984) * A Class "C" Trial in Yokahama * Big Time (1987) * American Buffalo (1991) * Once in Doubt (1992) * The Chicago Conspiracy Trial (1992) * Waiting for Godot * The Time of Your Life * Farmyard * Traps * Speed the Plow (1987) Steppenwolf Theater Company * Balm In Gilead * Fool for Love (1984) * A Dublin Carol * Endgame Goodman Theater * Gardenia (1982) * The Time of Your Life * Glengarry Glen Ross (1984) * The Night of the Iguana (1994) Victory Gardens Theater * Dillinger * Towards the Morning * Flyovers * Blackbird * Heat Wisdom Bridge Theater * Canticle of the Sun * The Belly of the Beast * Speed the Plow Andere toneelstukken * Darkness at Noon * A Streetcar Named Desire * Days And Nights Within * Puntila and His Hired Mano * Twelfth Night * As You Like It Regisseur * Farmyard * Traps Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/William_Petersen